


The Hangover

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: A little drabble of the reader taking care of Dean while he has a hangover.





	The Hangover

As you entered the kitchen, you saw Dean, face down on the table and a cup of coffee in his hands. You smiled while you come up to your boyfriend, wrapping your arms around him.

“How you feeling, babe?” He let out a groan, making you giggle. You kissed the tip of his head and made your way to the fridge, pulling out ingredients for waffles. You also grabbed the bacon and some other things from the cabinets. “I’ll make you some breakfast.” You started mixing all of your ingredients in a bowl when Dean picked his head up to look at you.

“Waffles?” You nodded your head and grabbed the waffle iron, plugging it in. You heard the squeak from the chair and looked over to see Dean getting up and walking over to you. “Bacon too?” You smiled as you cut open the package of bacon and slicing the pieces in half.

“Mhm. Eggs, home fries, maybe even sausages. Whatever you want, Dean.” He groaned and pulled you into a hug, your arms wrapping around his neck. You giggled when he kissed your neck, mumbling ‘you’re the best’ against your skin. You pushed him back enough to look at him.

“Alright, let me get back to making your food, love.” You stood on your toes and pecked his lips before Dean tightened his grip on your waist, kissing you slowly and full of love. He pulled away and whispered an “I love you” against your lips. You smiled and wiggled out of his grip. “I love you too, Dean. Now let me cook or you get nothing.” You giggled at his fake pout as you turned around to start the bacon. You felt a hand come down on your ass and let out a squeak before throwing a spatula at Dean’s head, which he obviously dodged before running off.

\--

You finished making the breakfast and setting it all on a tray with a fresh cup of coffee. You headed straight for your shared bedroom, figuring that he would be in there. You saw the door slightly ajar and pushed it open and closed it with your foot, seeing Dean laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. When he heard you come in he sat up and looked at you with the biggest smile. You set the tray down on the bed in front of him and crawled next to him and turned on Netflix.

“What would I ever do without?” You looked over at Dean, who was shoveling a mound of waffles in his mouth with a moan.

You rolled your eyes and scrolled through all the titles. “Starve?” Dean let out a laugh as you turned on some western movie. You didn’t even bother looking at the title, you just knew Dean would love it.

“No really, y/n. I don’t know what I would do without you. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” You looked back at Dean to see him smiling lovingly at you “and you make really good waffles.” You laughed and playfully pushed Dean, who pulled you into his chest, kissing the top of your head.

“I love you, y/f/n.” You smiled and pulled him closer to you, cuddling into him and watching the movie. “I love you too, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
